High School Life in a Different POV
by PuRpLeChErRyKaT
Summary: every book or movie you see about highschool is always in the preps or jocks point of view so i decided to write a story in the outsiders' point of view.
1. Chapter 1: New Boy

it's just me and Astra tonight, everyone else works different days. rarely do we all work at the same time at The Corner Store.(it's kinda like QT) we only had a couple more hours left to our shift and there was maybe one or two people in the store. Astra and i stood behind the counter since there's nothing else to do except restock shelves when needed. i sighed,"i hate the first day of school,it's so boring!" Astra laughed,"it could be worse." i looked up from the magazine i had randomly started flipping through. "and how could it be worse,Bambi?" she smiled,"it could be mid-terms." i groaned,"i don't even want to think about them." just then a woman walked up and i put the magazine back. "ready to check out?" the woman sat her things on the counter. "yes,also someone spilled some kind of juice in aisle four." "thank you for telling us. we'll get that cleaned up right away." Astra jumped up,"i got it!" she was already gone before i could say anything. i put her last item in the bag,"thank you! have a good night!" i bent down to get more paper for the receipt printer. i heard the door ring when the woman left and then i heard it ring again to let us know someone came in. i stood back up and was staring into the amazing blue eyes of a boy with snake bites. i jumped back a little because i wasn't expecting to see someone there. he smiled a sweet slightly crooked smile."I'm sorry,i didn't mean to scare you." it took me a couple of seconds to respond. "it's okay and you didn't actually scare me as much as you just startled me. i wasn't expecting to see someone standing there." then i remembered where i was at,"did you need help?" he looked down at the counter for a second then looked back into my eyes. "yea, do you happen to carry microwave meals?" i smiled,"we do,they're in aisle 1." "thanks!" he waved and jogged over to aisle one. Astra came back after putting the mop away. she yawned,"I'm soo tired." then she looked at me when i didn't answer and saw a familiar look on my face. "you saw a cute guy didn't you." i smiled guiltily,"yes and he's in this store right this second." "he's probably the only person besides us in this store this second."Astra grumbled. he walked up to the counter and smiled at us. i smiled back as Astra slipped behind me. "ready to check out?" his eyes never left mine,"yeah." i rang up the items and put them in a bag. "bye,have a good night!" he chuckled,"goodbye, you two have a good night too." after he left i couldn't stop thinking about him. then i realized that i have never seen him before and in a small town like Ravensdale, Washington everyone's grandparents knows everybody's grandparents."actually if you think about it i have never seen him before." Astra looked up from locking the register,"your right,he must be new,but i guess we'll find out tomorrow for sure." we locked up the store and walked to my old muscle car. when i got home i crashed on my bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Back To School

i woke up to my stereo playing The Dope Show by Marilyn Manson. my cat,Pandora  
was on my face and i had six dogs on my bed.  
after getting all the dogs and cat off me i changed into a pair of skinny jeans,my favorite green day tee and skelanimals jacket(with the cat on it). i brushed my hair and jogged down stairs with the dogs behind me. i went to the kitchen,grabbed cat's dish and filled it with two spoon fulls of canned cat food. while my cat was eating on the counter i grabbed the six dog dishes and walked out into my front yard.(which is fenced in) i set the bowls down and started pouring out each dog's different food, that was when i heard Bruno starting barking and growling like crazy. i heard a guy yell out and i thought for sure Bruno had finally lost it and bitten somebody. i turned around but stopped,stunned that the cute boy i saw last night sitting on the ground with Bruno, front paws on top of the fencing, still barking. i quickly snapped out of it,"Bruno, down boy!" Bruno stopped barking and walked over to me while i walked to the boy. "are you okay? did he hurt?" he looked up and smiled,"nah,only startled me that's all." he got up and brushed himself off then looked at me.  
"hey wait,you're that girl from the store last night!" i was surprised he remembered me. i smiled,"yep,the name's Emily" he smiled in return,"my name is Damien" i returned to filling up the dog's bowls just as i could here my stereo start playing Guilty Pleasures by Cobra Starship,"are you heading to school?" "yeah." i picked up all the bags of dog food. "sweet,let's walk together." "okay,do you need help?" i looked at Bruno who still seemed tense. "nah,I've got it."  
i put the bags away,raced up stairs,turned off my stereo,grabbed my bag,ran back down stairs, grabbed an apple and locked the door. as i walked to the gate maka came up to me and whined. "oh,maka I'll take you for a walk when i get back from school ok?" he barked happily. "see you all later!" i walked out the gate and locked it.  
Damien was leaning against one of the posts looking up at the sky. "beautiful isn't it?" he looked over at me,"yes, i love the way the sun lights up the gray clouds." we started walking to school as i munched on my apple. "you're new here aren't you." "yep,just moved in last night." i stopped as i was just about to take another bite."then why are going to school today? you could've taken a day off." "the second day would be worse than the first for someone new like me." i took another bite,"that's true,i never thought about that. wait if you just moved in last night then what did you eat for breakfast?" he smiled as his stomach growled,"nothing." i looked at my half eaten apple,"do you want a bite?" "if you don't mind." he took the apple out of my offering hand and i could feel goosebumps from where his skin touched mine. he took a bite and offered the apple back. i shook my head,"eat more than just a bite." he smiled that slightly crooked smile that i remember from last night."are you sure?" i smiled back,"i wouldn't have said it if i wasn't sure." he ate about half of what was left of the apple and handed it back to me. i ate the rest of it. "so what are your friends like?" i laughed,"they are impossible to describe,you'll just have to wait until you meet them." "well, at least tell me how many there are," he pouted. i couldn't help but think about how cute that was. "well, there's six of them,but there are some others who hang out with us sometimes." his right eyebrow went up,"that's a pretty big group." i smiled proudly,"yep,we're like one big happy family. oh,but a warning there are two couples that make up that six."  
as i finished speaking we had arrived at school and i headed over to our usual spot under the tree between the library and the art buildings. there were already several people there when we walked up. they all looked at me questioningly when they saw the guy next to me. i smiled big,"everyone this is Damien,he's new here." they all smiled and said their Hi's. i pointed to a red head,"this is Astra,she was working with me at the store last night." he smiled kindly,"i remember,hello." she gave him a shy,timid smile. next i pointed to a blonde with black on the bottom of her hair,"the blonde is Carmen." she smiled big,"hey!" then i pointed to an Asian girl leaning against a boy with red and black hair,"this happy couple is Umeko and Gavin." Gavin smiled,"hi,i hope you like it here." Umeko said,"moshimoshi" i looked around,"are they late again?" Carmen answered,"kyle just texted me saying that they are going to be a bit late." "do you think it's more problems with honey's family?" Gavin looked down,"we think so,but you know kit she won't say anything in front of Devon." i sighed,"true." i sat down and leaned against the tree. Damien stood there and he seemed kinda unsure what to do. i patted the grass next to me,"come sit down,we still have awhile before school starts." he walked over and sat crossed legged next to me.  
just then a stuck-up looking blonde walked over with her two friends and three guys. "well, if it isn't the emo cult." i smirked back,"i didn't know the slut patrol was on duty today." she took her sunglasses off her face and put them on top of her head. "your just jealous that guys know that we are girls and not ugly guys." i stood up and so did Umeko. Umeko stood beside me,"bring it on bitch,I'll take you on any day." Ashely knew she would too since Umeko had broken her nose a couple years back. Ashely took a couple steps back. "you can't take us all on." me and Umeko looked at each other. i replied,"we happily will, shitface." we both knew we couldn't win but it would still be fun to mess up their faces. but luck was on our side as a group of Gothic kids walked up. while we weren't exactly friends,we did however have an agreement and part of it was to back each other up if something should arise. Kara smiled at us,"need back-up?" i smiled at her,"yep,we're kinda out-numbered." ace laughed,"like that ever stopped you before." Ben went over and sat next to Gavin since neither were fighters. Carmen came to stand on my other side and i didn't expect Astra to join was because she wasn't a fighter either. just then kyle came running up with Devon behind her. kyle stood next to Umeko and Devon sat on Ben's other side. i smirked at Ashely,"now you're out-numbered." i could tell their boyfriends were afraid since this wouldn't be the first time they fought against us and they still had the scars to prove it. "um, you know what it's the first day there's no reason to get suspended." already,right?" we all laughed because we knew this would be the out-come. Kara replied this time,"go ahead and run away slut but don't even think about crossing anyone of us." they backed up then quickly walked away.  
dawn chuckled,"seriously, i don't see why so many people admire them." i replied,"its only because of their bodies and daddy's money. by the way,thanks for helping us." Kara smiled,"don't mention it, besides you'd do the same for us." then i remembered about Damien. "Damien this Kara, Dawn, Ben, Ace, and Leo. everyone this is Damien, he's new here." Leo raised his right eyebrow,"really? wow, there hasn't been anybody new since Lakeisha and that was almost a year ago." dawn stared at him intently,"yep, but i don't think he'll be like that bitch Lakeisha. by the way, darling you may want to be careful around them their _queen_ would want to use that pretty face of your's." just then the bell rang. i looked up in surprise,"that was fast." i looked over at Damien,"what's your first hour?" he pulled out his schedule,"it's English." "that's Bambi's too" just then the three minute bell rang. "oops, i gotta go. bye!" and i ran off to my first class.


	3. Chapter 3: Something Missing

~Damien's p.o.v.~  
Astra walked quietly next to me the whole way. it was a bit uncomfortable but it was nice to have some time to think about everything. she sat down in a desk in the back and i sat next to her in the only empty seat. as class started,i could only hope that this was not one of those schools that made you introduce yourself in every class. and luckily it wasn't, the teacher took attendance and went right on with her lecture.  
about half-way through the class i felt someone poke my elbow. i looked over and saw that it was Astra. she looked at me timidly and quietly said,"Em thought it would be a good idea to get your cell number just in case something should happen." as she said it she handed me her cell-phone and quickly withdrew her hand. i handed her mine and told her to do the same. i gave her her phone back and she handed me mine and told me,"i put everyone's number in there and I'll send your's to everyone,ok?" i smiled at her,"yeah, thanks."she smiled shyly,"don't thank me, Em's the one who asked me to. she also wanted me to look at your schedule,so you'll know who you have classes with." it was unbelievable how thoughtful Emily seemed. i answered,"thanks." she took it without touching me, quickly wrote on it and handed it back. i looked it over.  
1st-English*Astra  
2nd-orch.*Emily & Carmen & Devon & Astra & Kyle  
3rd-science*Emily  
4th-math  
5th-history*Kyle  
6th-P.E.*Devon & Gavin  
that was good, in only one class i didn't know anyone. but i still missed my best friend,Aiden, a lot. it felt weird knowing I'll rarely see him now.  
~ff to end of 1st hour~  
i gathered my stuff,"where is the orch. room?" Astra looked up for a second before looking back down. "I'll show you," is what she said barely above a whisper. i followed her to the orch. room and the teacher stopped me when i got inside. "are you the new student?" "yea,"i replied. he marked the attendance,"what instrument do you play?" "the cello." he smiled,"good, we needed another cello." then he turned to the cello section,"ace do you mind if i move you?" a Gothic looking boy replied,"not at all." then the teacher turned back to me,"you'll sit next to Emily then." then he said to Emily,"I'm trusting you to help him out,okay?" she smiled beautifully,"of course, you know i will." i walked over to where Emily was. "hey! okay pick out a cello." i was about to grab one when she said,"um, actually that one's mine. sorry." i smiled,"it's okay, is this one taken?" "nope but it is a wonderful cello."  
we began playing after warming up and i couldn't believe how amazing she is. i had never heard anyone play so amazingly on the cello except maybe Apocalyptica. the stuff they were playing was the most difficult music i have ever seen but Emily stayed true to her word and helped me every time i needed it.  
we put our instruments away and cleaned them off. while wiping off her cello, Emily said,"your an amazing cellist." i smiled,"I'm not that good. your the beyond amazing cellist." she blushed slightly,"thanks." just then the bell rang. "what's your next class?" that's when i remembered we had 3rd hour together. i replied,"science." she started walking backwards while she talked,"sweet,let's walk together." as we walked she asked me questions. "so, how's your first day been so far?" "it's been nice, I'm glad i haven't had to introduce myself in front of the class yet." she laughed,"i always imagined that would be awful. where did you move from?" "Anaheim, California." "oh, wow really! that's so cool!",she said as we entered the classroom. the teacher sat me next to Emily and during the whole class we took notes. since the teacher was fast we didn't have time to talk.

~ff to end of 3rd hour~  
we said goodbye and i walked to my 4th hour after she told me how to get to it. i walked into the classroom unnoticed and that was how i thought my first day would be like. the class went by kinda slow and i was grateful when the bell rang.  
as i walked out of the classroom my cellphone started vibrating so i pulled it out and saw it was a text from Emily. "meet us at the same spot as this morning." i walked to the tree to see everyone there except Emily. "where's Emily?" Carmen answered,"she's running a bit late but she'll be here." i sat down in the exact same spot as this morning.  
a couple minutes later and Emily showed up. "sorry I'm late, my stupid English teacher was mad about something." kyle patted the ground next to her,"it's ok, but you know what that means." Emily laughed,"yea yea, give me the money and I'll go get lunch. oh, Damien everyone pays for lunch and we all share but we don't expect you to pay on your first day." i smiled,"it's okay. how much is it?" "we pay $1.50 each." i handed her the money,"wow, that's cheaper than regular lunch." kyle said,"that's why we do it cause most of us wouldn't be able to afford lunch otherwise."  
Emily came back some minutes later with a lot of stuff. everyone dug in, easily sharing the food and drinks. i was amazed at how easily they accepted me and how natural it felt to be around them. and before i knew it the bell rang and it was time to go to 5th. after kissing Devon goodbye kyle said,"let's get to class."

we got to the classroom and i sat down next to her. "I'm sure em already asked you this but how's your first day been so far?" i smiled,"much better than i thought it would be." she smiled in return,"I'm glad. so we're not driving you crazy yet?" i chuckled,"nope and i don't think you will." "that's good to hear." we didn't talk much through the rest of the class since the teacher had us take notes on _classroom rules.  
_we said our goodbyes and i headed off to P.E. i got there and immediately saw Gavin and Devon since they were waving at me. "hey!",said Gavin. "hi,"Devon said but not as hyperly as Gavin. "hey,"i replied. through the whole class we talked while the teacher explained the class. we talked about video games, skate-boarding,music, TV, and comics. it felt like i had a best friend again but it wasn't the same as the times i spent with Aiden.


	4. Chapter 4: Carmen's Idea

~Emily's p.o.v.~

The bell rang and I left my last class with Kyle. "So who's house are we going to this time?" asked Kyle. I thought for a bit, "Isn't it Gavin's turn?" I replied. "Oh, yeah, it is! Hm, didn't he say that he had something new to show us?" said Kyle. "I believe he did, but you know Gavin he's constantly making new stuff," I said. We walked to the tree that we always met under and on the way I saw Damien. "Hey, Damien!" I called to him. He turned around and smiled, "Hey." "Want to come with us to Gavin's house for our yearly tradition of talking about the first day of school?" "Sorry, I can't I have to finish unpacking," replied Damien. I gave him a small smile, "It's okay, maybe next time?" He gave me his slightly crooked smile, "yeah, next time." And then he left.

At Gavin's it was the usual. His mother brought in some cookies that she made and than went off to work. And than we just sat around, talked about some of the stuff that happened today, played video games, and listened to music the whole time. While Gavin was ordering pizza, Astra came to sit next to me on the couch in Gavin's room. "What's bugging you? You like that guy don't you," said Astra. I looked at her with a surprised expression on my face, "How can you always tell?" She smiled up at me, "Well, we have been friends for years." Gavin came back in, "okay the pizza will arrive in about a half an hour." "okay, now you have time to show us some of the stuff you made!" said Carmen with a big smile on her face. He smiled, "okay, okay. I'll go get the stuff." And like always he had made something for everyone. He gave Umeko a pair of black knitted gloves with her nickname Shampa knitted into them in neon yellow, Astra a new beaded necklace, Carmen a pastel rainbow link scarf, Kyle a purple and green splotched beanie, Devon a thick metal paper clip chain for his pants,and me a neon rainbow studded black(non-leather) belt and a rainbow studded bracelet. I looked at him questioningly and he said, "The bracelet's for Damien."

On my way home I realized I would have to wait until tomorrow to give Damien his bracelet since I didn't know where he lived, so I walked home disappointed. I walked in the door and Maka came running to great me. I bent down to pet him, "Hey, Maka. Did you have a good day?" I stood up and walked up the stairs to my room, no one bugged me since it was around 11 and they were already in bed. That was one of the nice things about living with my grandma, she didn't mind how late you stayed out as long as you came home, ate and had your homework done. When my parents were around it was a different story, I had to be home right after school and if I was late I would get slapped, hit or something of the sort. I shook off the memory as I got into my bed being careful not to lay on Pandora and fell asleep.

~next morning~

I awoke to my stereo playing "Schrei" by Tokio Hotel. I put on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt(with a penguin on it) that says "the penguin made me do it" the belt Gavin gave me and my favorite pair of Ramones Converse high-tops. I brushed my teeth and hair then danced down the stairs to "Walking Contradiction" by Green Day. I noticed my Grandma had already fed our pets so I went about getting breakfast which consisted of a chocolate muffin and a glass of orange juice. I went out on the front porch swing to eat my breakfast. After I finished eating I still had some time before I had to leave for school so I started dancing and air-guitaring around on my porch to "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy. About half-way through the song I heard a little girl say, "hey, look at how funny that girl is dancing big brother!" It took me by surprise so I feel backwards off the porch landing on my butt and I could hear the little girl laughing somewhere behind me. Than a familiar voice said, "I'm sorry about that, are you okay?" I got up, brushed the dirt off and turned around. "I'm okay. And don't worry about it I have a little brother so I know how younger siblings can be." Damien smiled and then turned to his sister, "it's not nice to laugh at people you know." she smiled brightly, "I know." His sister was very cute. She had long black pigtails and her face was a lot like Damien's except a bit more feminine but her eyes were a shocking green. I walked over to them, "hi there, I'm Emily. What's your name?" She smiled big, "hi! My name's Monica." Kneeling down I asked,"so what'cha doing then Monica?" She hyperly said, "I'm going to my first day of school!" "that's cool. I know you're going to love it there cause I know I did." She looked surprised, "you went to Ravensdale Elementary?" I laughed a little, "of course, I've lived here my whole life." "that's so cool!" said Monica. I got up, "just give me one second and I'll be ready." "okay, I'll be here," said Damien. Monica corrected, "you mean _we_ will be here." Damien chuckled, "right, of course." I quickly turned off my stereo, grabbed my backpack and jogged downstairs.

When we started walking Damien was quiet but Monica constantly talked, then I remembered Gavin's gift to Damien. I reached into my backpack and pulled it out, "here Gavin made this for you." Damien took it, "he did? Wow, this is really good but he didn't have too." I laughed, "Gavin would beg to differ, he loves making stuff for his friends." He put it on his left wrist, "I just realized something, it matches your belt." I laughed, "yea, guess Gavin was in a rainbowy stud mood."

We walked Monica all the way to her new class and the teacher greeted us. "hi, you must be Monica's parents. I'm Mrs. Silva." Both of our faces turned red and I said, "um, Mrs. Silva it's not like that and I had you as a teacher about six years ago remember?" Mrs. Silva looked embarrassed, "I'm so sorry Emily and?" I pointed at him, "this is Damien, Monica's _brother_." She looked over at him, "I'm so sorry Damien." He smiled, "don't worry about it."

We let Monica join her new classmates and walked to our school. It was quiet the whole way since we were bot still embarrassed about the incident. Just as we got to the gates I was tackled by Carmen, "Hi Emily!!" I laughed, "What the hell did you have for breakfast, a bowl of sugar and milk?" She grinned, "Nope! Just a bowl of sugar! Hi Damien!" He replied, "Hello, miss hyper." She finally let go of me and walked next to us. "you know we need to do?" she asked. "what?" I said with a smile still on my face. "We need to go to the beach before it gets any colder, we haven't gone in ages." I thought about it for a second, "You're right, we haven't been there in a long time. We should go." She smiled even bigger, "Yay! Its a plan then, I shall tell the others that we're going this Saturday." With that she ran off ahead of us to the others. "So, want to come swimming with us?" I asked looking over at him. He smiled at me, "Yea, why not? Sounds fun."

~ff to lunch~

This time I wasn't the last one there but Carmen was. So we all chatted while waiting for her return so we could discuss the beach trip. It took Carmen only about five minutes to get lunch, we all grabbed our stuff and then started talking about Saturday. "So, about what time should we all meet?" asked Kyle. "Well, I was thinking we could meet about 11. That way we'd be done setting up, hiking and the what not just at the warmest part of the day," said Carmen. I laughed, "You already have this all planned out don't you?" Carmen smiled innocently, "Maybe...so Damien do you have a way to get there?" "Um, not sure...." said Damien. "Perfect! You can carpool with Em then and everyone else has a way to get there, right?" said Carmen. And everyone replied, in a rush of voices, yes.

~ff to 6th hour~

~Damien's p.o.v~

I was bit nervous about going to the beach with them. So I decided I would ask Devon and Gavin about the last one, at least that way I would have an idea what it was going to be like. Luckily today we were running on the track, which made it easier to talk. "So about that trip to the beach..." I started. "Oh, you'll love it. It's insanely fun," said Gavin. "And you don't have anything to worry about, its just going to be us there since no one else knows where it is. We're spending all that night there too," said Devon. What Devon had said didn't help my anxiety at all, I mean sleeping on a beach no one knows about doesn't sound exactly safe. "Plus we have a fire going all night and its so beautiful when the bleached logs on the beach burn. I'm not going to ruin it by telling you what it looks like so you'll have to wait to find out," said Gavin with a smile. "Oh, but there is one thing....When you see Emily in her bathing suit don't say anything about what you see," Devon said seriously.

*author's note*

I'm soo sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I do hope you enjoy it and I would love to get some reviews about it....maybe about what you think Devon was talking about at the end. I'd love to hear what you guys think it is. Anyway, I'm going to try to get the next chapter out soon...hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5: She

~Saturday morning~

~Damien's p.o.v.~

The day after we planned the beach trip Emily asked me for my address so she could pick me up, but other then that the week had gone by normally. I was pretty nervous about today, seriously I didn't know what to expect. I paced around the kitchen while eating a bagel, Monica and my mom noticed how nervous I looked. "Honey are you feeling well?" asked my mom. I sighed and answered for the tenth time, "I'm okay Mom." Monica laughed, "He's just nervous about going to the beach with such a pretty girl." I glared at her while my mom spoke, "That's good to hear...I was starting to think you'd never get over that one girl, I can't seem to remember her name but it doesn't matter." I sighed again, "It was Sarah and it does matter."

Just then an old black and white muscle car drove up blasting the Ramones. "That must be Emily, right brother?" my little sister said with a mocking tone. My mother followed me out the door as Emily got out of the car. "Hi, you must be Damien's mother right?" said Emily. She was wearing a pair of old and torn skinny jeans, her bathing suit top with a black mesh shirt over it, and her usual Ramones high tops. My mother smiled politely as she obviously scanned Emily over. "Is this beach safe and do you guys have a way to get into contact with someone if something were to happen?" asked my mom while still carefully watching Emily. "Oh yea, we've been going to this beach for years now and it's uber safe and we all can use our cell phones up there," said Emily. "Okay that's good to hear. You two should get going, you have quite the ride ahead of you," said my mom. "Okay then, bye! It was nice to meet you," said Emily. And my mom replied, "and it was nice to meet, have a safe trip and be careful okay?" "Will do!" replied Emily as she got into the car. I got in on the passenger's side, after putting my stuff in the back, while Emily started the car and turned on the stereo. "The Kelly Affair" by Be Your Own Pet came on when she did. "Oh, I love this song!" I said when I heard it. "It is an awesome song, isn't it?" ,said Emily with a smile on her face, "although most don't see the beauty in it."

It turned out that it was quite a long drive, it took us about 2 hours to get the beach. Along the way we got to know each other pretty well; we talked the entire time. I found out that she plays the bass guitar, that she owns an Epiphone Viola bass and a vintage Stratocaster guitar which was her grandfather's, she likes to write lyrics but only one or two have become actual songs, and so much more. Her dog Maka was surprisingly quite in the backseat. "What kind of dog is that anyway? I've never seen such a well-behaved dog before," I said. She answered, "He's an American Indian Dog. This old Native American woman that used to live near my parents house gave him to me right before she died. I used to visit her a lot as a child and she worried about how dangerous it was for a little girl to be walking in the woods alone so she gave him to me, of course he was a puppy back then." "Wow, what a sweet story," I said after she finished.

A couple hours later we arrived at the beach, everyone else was already there. After Emily parked we got out of the car and was greeted by shouted hellos from everyone and loud music. The beach was pretty secluded just as they had said, completely surrounded by lush green forest except for the small dirt road, which we had just used. Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me to the main area of the beach where most of everyone's stuff was. Maka followed next to Emily, not giving me even a glance. Carmen ran up to us soaking wet in her two piece bathing suit and smiling big, "The water's perfect! Come on Em, swim with me!" Emily laughed, "okay, okay settle down before you blow a gasket. You can some too if you want Damien or you can hang with the boys." "I think I'll spend some time with the guys," I replied smiling. "Okay, but don't think that you'll be able to go this whole trip without getting wet," she said still smiling. I laughed this time, "And I bet you're going to see to that, right?" "You bet!" she replied. She let go of my hand going off with Carmen and I headed over to where I saw Gavin and Devon.

I sat down next to them and couldn't help but watch as Emily pulled off her mesh shirt and skinny jeans. The dim sunlight hit her skin making it glow in the ocean spray and that's when I saw it, her body was covered in scars and a couple of burn marks. Devon must have noticed the look on my face, "I see you've noticed the scars and burns, huh?" I couldn't reply because I was still too shocked by what I saw. That's when Gavin jumped into the conversation, "Her parents abused her. They hit her, cut her, sometimes put their cigarettes out on her, and even pushed her down the stairs a couple times. They treated her like crap even on the day they died in a car accident." After about five minutes I finally spoke, "She's amazing, after something like that most people would never smile again or trust anyone." Gavin laughed, " Sounds like someone has a crush!" Before I could respond Kyle walked up, "What are you boys doing just sitting around on the beach instead of having fun?" Gavin replied, "We're just enjoying the amazing site in front of us." Kyle laughed, "Suck up. Hey, Honey want to walk with me near the water?" Devon blushed and replied, "Yea, sounds fun Kit."

***author's note***

sorry its not much...i just wanted to get something out since its been awhile. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer and a whole lot better. =)


End file.
